Cinco Sentidos
by yusha
Summary: Sakura nunca ponía atención a las pequeñas cosas que gracias a sus cinco sentidos podía percibir... al menos, no hasta que Suigetsu aparecía poniendola a prueba. Gusto, Visión, Tacto, Audicíón y Olfato a través del SuiSaku. Regalo para Harlett chan!
1. Gusto

_Kyaaaa!!!! hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, Har chan a quien le prometí le regalaría un fict de una pareja que yo se que le gusta mucho!!! Y ciertamente, de no ser por ella, nunca nunca me la hubiera imaginado, y mucho menos escrito al respecto... así que niña, ¡este es tu regalo y espero que te guste mucho! son 5 mini capitulos ke tengo planeados, pero de momento te dejo nada mas el primero... acuerdate ke siempre me tomo mi tiempo para escribir jajaja xD _

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

* * *

**Gusto**

Ese, era un hermoso día en Konoha. Había sol, un agradable viento que refrescaba el ambiente, y además, era su día de descanso… pero Sakura sabía desde que se despertase, que no iba a ser precisamente uno de sus mejores días.

No, a pesar de lo bonito que estuviese todo afuera, la sola idea de lo que tenía que hacer durante todo el día, le arruinaba toda esa agradable atmósfera que los demás sí disfrutaban…

Y todo por culpa de Yamanaka Ino, que había conseguido hacerla caer en su estúpida y absurda trampa para que tomara su lugar en el puesto de besos durante el festival anual que se realizaba en Konoha…

Suspirando resignada, Sakura se preguntó a sí misma qué era peor, si tener que estar ahí besando adefesios, o que ni siquiera uno de esos se acercase a su puesto… y es que ya tenía toda la mañana sentada en su lugar y todavía nadie se acercaba ni siquiera a preguntar…

-Pero mira nada más qué sorpresa, no sabía que ibas a participar en el festival Sakura

Y al escuchar aquella desagradable y sínica voz, la Haruno tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no parecer _muy _grosera… Kami, ¿porqué de todas las personas que habían en la aldea, tenía que encontrarse justamente al ninja de Kirigakure no Sato…?

-¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu? ¿No tienes alguna misión importante en la que ocupar tu tiempo?

Preguntó aunque realmente no le importaba saber su respuesta. En ese momento, casi prefería encontrarse a Naruto o Lee suplicando por que les dejase pagar por un beso suyo antes que escuchar las burlas y estupideces que Suigetsu estuviera por decir…

-No, hoy es mi día libre, ¿tú no tenías pacientes y has venido a buscarlos aquí?

Los blancos y afilados dientes del muchacho se notaron a través de la amplia sonrisa que en su rostro se había dibujado, mientras la veía con aparente interés, pero para Sakura, aquella no era más que una manera de burlarse de ella…

-Claro que no, baka… estoy cubriendo a Ino en su puesto, porque ella tenía cosas que hacer…

-Ah, ¿entonces esta no es la enfermería?

La pregunta de Suigetsu estaba acabando con la paciencia de la ojiverde, que casi se lamentó haberle dado explicaciones al de cabellos celestes.

-No, no es la enfermería. Si pusieras un poco más de atención te darías cuenta del letrero que esta a mi espalda...

-Vaya, realmente debes estar desesperada para cobrar esa miseria por tus besos.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Ni siquiera estoy aquí por gusto¡

-Ah, entonces por eso no has besado a nadie en lo que va de la mañana…

Y sólo entonces, al ver la amplia sonrisa burlona del muchacho frente a ella, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando de más… quizás, si hubiera respondido que efectivamente se encontraba en búsqueda de personas enfermas, se hubiera ahorrado la situación en que ahora se encontraba metida…

Furiosa como estaba, Sakura no hizo más levantarse y golpear con las manos la mesa que tenía al frente, mientras fulminaba al muchacho con la mirada.

-¡¿Y eso a ti que demonios e importa?! ¡Yo puedo besar a quien se me de la regalada gana, y en cualquier caso, prefiero no besar a ninguno si son todos tan brutos como tú…!

Y entonces, cualquier otra palabra que Sakura estuviese a punto de decir, fue acallada por los labios de Suigetsu, que impulsivamente la había sujetado por las mejillas antes de posar con brusquedad sus labios sobre los de ella, para después degustar con suavidad el dulce sabor que poseían…

-Si sigues escogiendo a quien besas, no cubrirás la suma que se cobra por este espacio en el festival… así que si no quieres que los tipos brutos como yo te besen, deberías irte lo antes posible… además, dudo que Sasuke pague para besarte.

Y sin darle siquiera el tiempo de reaccionar, Suigetsu dejó el pago del beso sobre la mesa, y se dio la media vuelta para irse por donde vino, dejándola de nuevo sola en el puesto de besos, con sus brillantes ojos verdes bien abiertos, incapaz de asimilar lo que había pasado…

¿Acaso Suigetsu la había besado…?

Y levándose los dedos a los labios, Sakura se sonrió ligeramente, al darse cuenta de que, contrario a lo que pensaba, los labios del muchacho no eran tan desagradables e insípidos como había imaginado…


	2. Tacto

_Buee.... aqui me tienen de regreso con el segundo capitulo de este intento de divertida historia jajajaja xD Aunque, es momento de aclarar que, aparentemente, no hay relación entre los capitulos, así ke espero no les moleste tomarlos como pequeños one shots... _

_Anyway, gracias a las personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos o han solicitado alerta de historia, ya que eso me indica ke al menos alguien la lee jajaja xD Si pueden, dejen reviews, que eso me anima más n.n _

_Ah, y ya para finalizar, Har chan, recuerda k este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, asi ke espero lo disfrutes mucho! Te kiero! nOn_

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tacto**

Aquel no era precisamente uno de los mejores días para Sakura. Había pasado las últimas 96 horas trabajando en el hospital con apenas el mínimo de descanso, y cuando por fin creía que Shizune le permitiría retirarse, se enteraba de que todavía le faltaba hacer un último chequeo a un paciente recién ingresado que se encontraba en el cuarto piso… del cual apenas unos minutos antes había bajado.

Kami, ¿qué les costaba habérselo dicho antes de que bajara todas aquellas escaleras que de nueva cuenta tenía que volver a subir…?

Pero bueno, al menos tenía el consuelo de que nada más terminar aquella revisión podría irse a descansar a su casa, y dormir todo lo que en los últimos cuatro días no le habían permitido…

Con aquella reconfortante idea en la mente, la pelirrosa avanzó con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la habitación señalada, en cuya puerta encontró el expediente del recién ingresado… entonces su pequeña y hermosa sonrisa se transformó en una verdadera mueca de estupefacción.

Suigetsu Hozukiera el paciente al que debía revisar.

Kami… ¡Kami, Kami! ¿¡Por qué era que a ella le tocaba revisar al molesto muchacho…?! Además, ¿¡cómo iba ella a saber si estaba bien o no cuando corrían los rumores de que su cuerpo era una masa acuosa y amorfa!?

Sintiendo un fuerte estremecimiento en la columna vertebral, Sakura a punto estuvo de dar la media vuelta con tan sólo imaginarse tocando ese cuerpo de desagradable textura, sin embargo, al abrirse abruptamente la puerta y encontrarse de frente con los violáceos ojos del muchacho, supo que ya no podía huir…

-¿A donde crees que vas Suigetsu? Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo- ordenó mirándolo con reproche, como si ella misma no hubiera pensado huir, y él viendo frustrados sus intentos de fuga, no hizo más que una mueca de disgusto y regreso a la cama.

-Que sea rápido, ¿quieres? – le escuchó decir con desgano mientras lo veía sentarse de espaldas a la puerta sobre el colchón, y acto seguido, la ojiverde entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, antes de avanzar hacia él.

Al menos tenía una cosa clara: a él le entusiasmaba aquel chequeo tanto como a ella…

Y sin una palabra más, la Haruno se colocó frente a él y ajusto aparato para medir la presión sobre su brazo y mirando con atención el reloj de su mano. El muchacho no dijo nada, limitándose a mirar hacia cualquier otro lado mientras sentía la presión que el aparato ejercía para medir su presión arterial...

Detestaba por sobre todas las cosas cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con médicos… después de todo, él había sido sujeto de múltiples experimentos, y había acabado desarrollando un especial desagrado a los chequeos que eran algo muy común en aquel entonces...

-Respira profundo

Suigetsu apenas y sintió el rose de los dedos de la ninja médico sobre su espalda mientras escuchaba por medio del estetoscopio**,** y por mera curiosidad, levantó la vista hacia el femenino rostro, notando que ella ni siquiera lo veía…

¿Era su imaginación, o ella estaba evitando tocarlo…?

Un par de segundos después, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al notar como ella introducía el termómetro en su axila sin siquiera tocarle el brazo… sencillamente no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Ella creía los rumores que giraban en torno a él, lo cual le daba una oportunidad perfecta para molestarla…

-Durante la misión, recibí un golpe muy fuerte en el abdomen, ¿vas a revisármelo?- cuestionó enseñándole sus afilados dientes, y obteniendo al instante una mirada nerviosa por parte de la chica, que hubiera querido no escuchar eso…

-¿Aún te duele?- preguntó, en un intento de evadir la parte táctil de la revisión, pero como Suigetsu asintió, supo que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo…- Vale, recuéstate - le dijo casi resignada, mientras se mentalizaba diciéndose que no podía ser tan desagradable… pero su rostro no demostraba lo mismo, y el muchacho hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no atacarse de risa.

De verdad le parecía muy divertido ver el rostro de la chica, tensado de los nervios y sudando casi la gota gorda ante la sola idea de que debía tocarlo…

-Vamos, que no me voy a evaporar- le animó él divertido, mirándola dudar sobre el lugar por donde debía comenzar, y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica, que muy tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba burlándose de ella…

Pero Sakura era una profesional, y aunque probablemente la palpación no era necesaria, estaba decidida mostrar que podía tocarlo. Así que sin pensárselo mucho más tiempo, apoyó ambas manos sobre el vientre del muchacho, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que el cuerpo de Suigetsu no se sentía blando como se había imaginado…

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó divertido el de ojos violáceos, notando la ceja perfectamente arqueada de Sakura que realmente desconcertada volvió a mirarlo a la cara…

-Tu cuerpo… es sólido- comentó sin creérselo, y tras un par de segundos en silencio, el shinobi de Kiri no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa al ver su cara estupefacta de Sakura ante el reciente descubrimiento…

-¡Kami, claro que es sólido, que soy humano!- dijo casi muerto de risa, provocando el enrojecimiento súbito de la avergonzada pelirrosa, que apartó las manos del cuerpo del muchacho y salió corriendo dando por terminado el chequeo médico…

Ahora sí, podía tener la certeza de que el ninja de cabellera celeste, no la dejaría de molestar al saber que había creído en los absurdos rumores… que más tarde se enteraría, él mismo había propagado.


	3. Audición

_Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews!!!_

_les repito, son pekeños one shots o drabbles, como kieran llamarlos, no tienen realmente una relacion cronológica entre sí, asi que no esperen algo como una continuidad xD_

_Ahora sin más, les dejo el tercer sentido, disfrutenlo! xD_

* * *

**Audición]**

Haruno Sakura era una mujer a la que el simple sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecerse por causa del viento, conseguía llevarla a un estado de relajante calma… y es que, después de tener que tratar diariamente con los escándalos del rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha durante tantos años, la pelirrosa tuvo que buscar maneras fáciles y rápidas de relajación para no acabar matando a Naruto cada vez que hacía todo aquel ruido…

Así que, para ella, después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el hospital o después de una misión con su equipo, sentarse en una de las bancas que habían a lo largo y ancho de la aldea y cerrar los ojos para meditar y relajarse con el sonido del viento y la naturaleza, se había vuelto un habito para relajarse y poder dormir en paz…

Y eso, era precisamente lo que aquella tarde, la kunoichi de cabellera rosa se encontraba haciendo en el parque… al menos, hasta que _él_ apareció…

-¿Qué no sabes que es peligroso quedarse dormido en mitad del parque?

Sin siquiera atreverse a abrir los ojos, Haruno Sakura respiró profundamente, haciendo caso omiso a aquella irónica voz que conocía a la perfección.

Aquel era el único momento del día que tenía para relajarse, y no iba a permitir que _ese_ muchacho se lo echara a perder…

-Neee… déjame adivinar, ¿tus padres te han echado de tu casa por ruidosa?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse concentrada en el silencio, Sakura sintió una de sus cejas temblar involuntariamente al obligarse a mantener los ojos cerrados.

Nunca antes le había permitido a nadie arruinarle sus momentos de meditación. Ni siquiera a sus compañeros de equipo mejor conocidos como Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, así que, definitivamente no iba a permitirle a ese _otro_ chico que se lo arruinara…

Tenía que mantenerse al margen del asunto. Por muy irritantes y estúpidas que fueran las palabras que escuchara de esa afilada boca, debía mantenerse concentrada en el sonido del viento, debía luchar por ignorarlo…

-Oh vamos, ¿de verdad no vas a responderme nada?

Sí, tenía que ignorarlo… aunque tenía que aceptar que había sonidos como ese, que por más que intentara no iba a poder ignorar…

Y es que, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a poder concentrarse en los otros sonidos si tenían a unos pasos la ácida, mordaz, arrogante, irónica y burlona voz de Hozuki Suigetsu que no dejaba de vociferar a viva voz las más estúpidas y absurdas causas por las que ella pudiera estar en esos momentos sentada ahí…

-Concéntrate Sakura, respira y escucha…

Se había dicho mentalmente a sí misma, poniendo toda su atención auditiva al sonido de los árboles, las risas de los niños que jugaban en el parque, el viento que exhalaba al respirar, los pasos de alguien marcharse sobre el césped… y finalmente, de nuevo el silencio…

¿Lo había conseguido?, ¿lo había ahuyentado…?

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, la ninja médico abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos para comprobar que el peliazul se había marchado… y al no encontrarlo más frente a ella, acabó permitiéndose un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio…

Eso, al menos hasta que sintió la fría y húmeda mano de Suigetsu sobre su hombro, seguida de su estridente voz que le dijo algo inteligible y que la hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo sordo por al menos tres días…

A él, y a las otras personas que tuvieron la desgracia de estar en el parque el día en que Haruno Sakura creyó que su sentido de la audición era tan bueno como para saber si los pasos que Suigetsu había dado eran para marcharse en lugar de acercarse…


	4. Visión

**Visión **

Aquella noche de luna llena en que las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el despejado cielo de Konoha, Haruno Sakura estaba exhausta.

Llevaba gran parte de la tarde y noche internada en el bosque a orillas de la aldea, buscando y recolectando una serie de hiervas y plantas medicinales que se Tsunade sama necesitaba, y de no ser porque había una planta que debía ser cortada a la media noche, desde hacía horas que se hubiera ido a dormir a casa… porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el sueño ya le estaba ganando, y si no hacía algo por mantenerse despierta pronto, acabaría dormida sobre el pasto en mitad del desolado bosque…

Por fortuna para ella, la dichosa planta medicinal se encontraba cerca de un pequeño lago en donde podría refrescarse la cara, y mantenerse despierta un par de horas más, así que bostezando ampliamente, camino bajo la luz de la luna con calma y tranquilidad.

Quizás para la próxima, debería traer algún libro para leer, algún crucigrama para entretenerse, o lo que era mejor: fingir en la medida de lo posible que estaba demasiado ocupada para evitar que Tsunade sama volviese a enviarla a ella a buscar las dichosas plantas… sí, eso era lo que debía hacer la próxima vez, casi se juró la pelirosada, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, ante la perspectiva de una grandiosa idea para librarse de aquellos tediosos deberes, vislumbrando ya a pocos metros la cristalina superficie del lago… y deteniéndose abruptamente en el instante en que escuchó con claridad el chapoteo del agua.

Alguien estaba ahí.

Tomando sus debidas precauciones, la joven kunoichi se escondió sigilosamente tras el tronco del árbol más cercano y deslizó su ágil mano hacia el portakunais que llevaba amarrado a la cintura: si se trataba de un enemigo, quería estar preparada para enfrentarlo, ya que siendo ella sola, era probable que se encontrara en desventaja…

Pero conforme se acercaba, lenta y silenciosa hacia el lago, poco a poco se tranquilizó al notar que no había señal alguna que indicara la presencia de un grupo, y que más bien, era tan sólo una persona cuyo equipaje se encontraba cerca del lago…

Quizás un viajero, un civil que había decidido acampar a orillas del lago, nadar un rato para refrescarse y dormir antes de volver a partir… y lo correcto sería que ella se marchara, cortara la bendita planta de una buena vez y se marchara de regreso a la aldea. Sí, eso era lo que Sakura debía hacer...

Y sin embargo, justo cuando se había decidido a retirarse, oculta desde donde estaba, la ojiverde pudo ver con absoluta claridad el rostro de aquella persona emerger de la cristalina superficie del lago, con su cabellera platinada bajo la blanca luz de la luna, escurriendo de agua y adhiriéndose en su cráneo y parte de su cuello blanco y reluciente de gotas que escurrían, que se había decidido por fin salir del lago…y en el acto, todas las intenciones de Sakura por marcharse, se esfumaron.

Ella conocía a ese muchacho, ¡por supuesto que lo conocía!

Con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo la garganta terriblemente reseca, la joven de cabellera rosa, casi se sintió desfallecer y aferró su mano al áspero tronco del árbol que la mantenía oculta, maldiciendo su suerte y a la vez agradeciendo a Kami por permitirle ver tremendo espectáculo… porque era verdaderamente todo un deleite para su vista ver el musculoso y bien delineado torso del muchacho que a paso lento salía del lago, con aquellos goterones de agua recorriendo su desnudo cuerpo mientras distraídamente él se quitaba el cabello que tenía pegado en sus violáceos ojos, que por poco y descubren a la espía, que convenientemente y justo a tiempo, había cerrado los ojos y se había echado pecho tierra, negándose a ceder ante la tentación de verlo salir completamente del lago…

Porque según sus propias palabras, dichas una y otra vez para convencerse a sí misma mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, ella había visto suficiente del cuerpo de adonis que poseía Hozuki Suigetsu, y que no necesitaba quedarse a ver más…

Aunque si Inner, insistente y sincera como era, no dejaba de decirle que aquello era una vil mentira, porque de verdad quería regresar al lago a seguir deleitándose la pupila con el apetitoso cuerpo que Suigetsu poseía…


	5. Olfato

**Olfato**

Haruno Sakura nunca se había definido como una chica con buen olfato.

A decir verdad, difícilmente ponía atención a los aromas y perfumes de los que la rodeaban, prefiriendo por sobre todo usar sus otros sentidos. Siempre le había parecido más fácil identificar a alguien mirando o escuchando, en lugar de estar oliendo, como solía hacer Inuzuka Kiba quien a kilómetros de distancia podía identificar el perfume de quien sea que se acercara…

Aunque claro, no por ello, la joven pelirosa carecía de olfato.

Si bien era cierto que su olfato no era ni una décima parte de bueno como era el de Kiba, ella estaba conforme y satisfecha con lo poco o nada que gracias a su nariz podía percibir. No pedía nada más de lo que ya tenía, porque, ¿para qué quería ella un olfato diez veces mejor que el que tenía, si no era de las que pusiera mucha atención a los aromas y esencias más de lo necesario?

Es más, ni siquiera era de las que iba por las calles buscando los aromas a su alrededor. Si llegaban a su nariz, bien. Si no, también muy bien. No iba a morirse por no percibir el olor a sudor de la gente en el mercado, o por no identificar el perfume de las flores estando a kilómetros de distancia…

Aunque claro, había ocasionalmente aromas que podía percibir con facilidad y sin poner mucho esfuerzo en ello.

Como por ejemplo: el inconfundible aroma a ramen que desprendía Naruto cada vez que lo veía, el intenso aroma a sake en la oficina de Tsunade sama que reinaba durante los fines de semana o el relajante olor a hierbabuena que desprendía Shikamaru cuando se lo topaba de frente en la Torre…

Así que sí, era cierto y seguro que el olfato de Sakura no era tan fino para percibir los aromas a distancia, pero sin duda, había aromas y perfumes, que fácilmente podía percibir y relacionar con cada una de las personas que ella conocía.

Delicadas o intensas esencias que siempre le ayudaban a recordar a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos, a sus seres amados, que nada más recordar, le hacían dibujar una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa… justo como le ocurría aquella tarde mientras aspiraba el suave aroma del agua y la tierra mojada de la enorme y hermosa cascada que tenía frente así, y que le hacía pensar en la única persona con quien solía relacionar tan singular perfume natural…

Hozuki Suigetsu.

Sí, por muy descabellado que sonase, el singular aroma que desprendía la humedad provocada por el agua, ya fuera de un río, un lago, bajo una tormenta, o incluso bajo una ligera llovizna, conseguía inevitablemente que el joven ninja de Kiri se mantuviera siempre presente en sus pensamientos y en su corazón…

Quién lo diría, ¿no?

Ella, que siempre lo había considerado una molestia, un fastidio que fácilmente acababa incluso con la última pizca de su paciencia en sólo unos segundos con sus comentarios afilados, siempre mordaces e irónicos, ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que aquel descubrimiento se lo debía completamente a Suigetsu… aunque una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy distinta estar dispuesta a admitirlo o contárselo.

¿Qué clase de kunoichi sería si se le ocurriera ir a decírselo?

Mira que, de solo pensárselo, ya sentía que le salían ronchas…

Porque a fin de cuentas, ella también tenía orgullo y prefería primero estar muerta, antes que confesarle al peliblanco, que había llegado a aquella hermosa y magnífica cascada, siguiendo el aroma de la humedad que él mismo poseía y que de tan sólo percibir en el aire, le había acelerado el corazón al imaginar que pudiera estar cerca, provocado de inmediato el deseo de salir corriendo a buscarlo, queriendo fervientemente encontrarlo en aquel lugar y perderse en lo intenso de sus ojos violetas mientras sus labios poco a poco se encontraban y se fundían en un suave y a la vez intenso beso, que desde hace mucho, cada vez que percibía el aroma de Suigetsu, se le antojaba cada vez más.

* * *

_¿A quien no se le ha hecho agua la boca de pronto cuando comienza a llover? xD a mi sí me ha pasado, como ke se me antoja probar un poco de la humedad… y en este caso, creo firmemente que Suigetsu puede tener un aroma similar así que pensé que a Sakura podría ocurrirle lo mismo jajajaja_

_Pero bueno, dejando mis cavilaciones de un lado, este capitulo como les habia dicho desde un principio, marca el final de esta historia… y que por cierto, coincide de nuevo con el cumpleaños de mi amiga Harlett! Así que, feliz cumpleaños har chan! No pensé tardarme un año entero para terminar esta historia, pero pues ya vez, una que esta ocupada… xD_

_En fin, espero que a todos los que leyeron les haya gustado, y por sobre todo, que no los haya decepcionado demasiado, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre Sakura, pero de verdad me esforcé xP Agradezco enormemente a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y por sobre todo, a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, muchas gracias de verdad, y pues sin nada mas que decir me despido n.n_

_Arigato! Con cariño, yusha._


End file.
